Recently, there has been proposed a memory, called a resistive RAM (ReRAM), in which a memory cell is formed by a non-ohmic element represented by a diode and a resistance change material. A memory cell of a ReRAM uses no MOSFET. Therefore, it is expected that high integration beyond a conventional trend will be possible.